The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Alstroemeria plant, botanically known as Alstroemeria hybrida, typically grown as a container-type garden Alstroemeria and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Zoe’.
The new Alstroemeria plant is a naturally-occurring branch mutation of Alstroemeria hybrida ‘Tara’, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 14,722. The new Alstroemeria plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor on a single plant within a population of plants of ‘Tara’ in a controlled greenhouse environment in Sussex, United Kingdom in 2014.
Asexual reproduction of the new Alstroemeria plant by in vitro rhizogenesis in a controlled greenhouse environment in Roelofarendsveen, The Netherlands since 2015 has shown that the unique features of this new Alstroemeria plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.